


Mysterious Bond

by Daily



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Destiny Islands, Dreams, Friendship, Ghosts, Hurt, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Poisoning, Storms, Touching, Twilight Town, appereances, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas meets the ghost of a boy he's been dreaming about. He and his friends want to help find out what's happening with the boy, but the truth is shocking. Roxas/Sora pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Bond

Standing on a beach in the middle of the night he looked around the unfamiliar place.

Nothing seemed familiar as he stared at the sea in the pitching black, unable to see muc, he looked at his hands and saw that even those were hard to see.

In the distance he saw some movement and could barely make out two people in the dark water as they moved closer to him. The taller of the two was carrying the smaller and he moved closer to see what was going on.

"Help someone!" The teen called out as he laid a smaller kid on the beach and hovered over him.

"Hang on! It will be okay."

He ran to them and kneeled down besides them, moving his hand to check the kids pulse but was shocked when he suddenly slid right through him and pulled back quickly with a yelp no one seemed to hear.

"Breath Sora! Please breath." The taller boy, as Roxas could hear from his voice, called out.

Roxas stared at the unconscious boy on the sand.

Wanting to do something Roxas tried to move to the boy’s again before the two in front of him suddenly vanished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a scream woke Roxas out of his sleep on a cold and eerie night.

He sat up as he looked around him breathing quickly before he realized he had dreamed it.

He frowned as he thought back on his dream and wondered if the kid was all right.

He didn't know what the dream meant or why he had it so he turned to the clock to see it was a quarter passed two in the morning.

Sighing he turned to the window and opened it, before he leaned out of it and looked over the silent and deserted streets till his eyes fell upon a very familiar figure that was standing on a roof near his window.

Roxas blinked and rubbed his eyes before he looked outside again to indeed see the boy he had just dreamed about standing there.

Sitting up straighter as he looked at the boy, not believing he was seeing him stand on the roof.

Pinching his arm he convinced himself with tears in his eyes that he was indeed not dreaming and stared at the boy, afraid to make a movement that would cause the boy to suddenly disappear.

He studied the boy closely.

The boy appeared to be around the age of sixteen and had light tanned skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

He had spiky brown hair and wore black clothing with yellow, blue and red parts that covered his body up nicely.

When the boy didn't move for a few minutes Roxas carefully got up and quickly dressed before running out of the house to go to the boy.

But when he came outside he found the boy was gone and he cursed loudly.

He looked everywhere as he tried to find the boy but he didn't succeed.

It was already in the morning when people were starting to come outside that he gave up.

He went home to take a quick shower, all the while thinking off the boy he had seen, before he made his way to where he would meet his friends soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After waiting for a while, Hayner, Pence and Olette arrived and they decided to go to the beach.

 

The day went by calmly as they played in the water and lied on the beach.

Roxas forgot about the boy for a while as he was having fun till it was already evening.

He was playing in the water with Hayner and Pence while Olette was sunbathing when he suddenly turned around for no reason.

Blinking he suddenly saw the boy again, as he was standing on the beach, not to far from where Olette was sunbathing.

Roxas could see him a lot better now than last night and gasped as he realized the boy was beautiful.

There was no other word to describe the boy's soft features even though he couldn't really see his eyes from this distance.

His brown spiky hair moved freely in the wind while his bangs hung till halfway into his face though it didn't seem to bother the boy at all.

Roxas gasped as the boy suddenly turned around. He quickly moved forward, not realizing he was still in the water slipped over a small rock under his feet and slammed flat onto his face into the water.

It took him a second to regain his balance but when he looked up the boy was gone again.

Cursing he swam back to the beach, fully aware that his friends came towards him in concern as he stood on the beach and looked around, ignoring them for now.

"Roxas!" Are you okay!" Olette asked, as she was the first to reach him.

"Dude what happened?" Hayner followed.

Roxas didn't look at them. "That boy…he's gone again."

"What boy?" Pence asked as he came to a halt as well and leaned his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"The brunet in the jumpsuit."

"Right…did you hit your head under water or so? There aren't any people that wear jumpsuits around here."

Roxas shook his head to Hayner. "I really saw him. When I woke up last night I saw him as well."

"And he just disappeared or so?"

"Yeah, he disappeared just like that. One moment he was there, the next he was gone."

His friends looked at him like he had sprouted a second head before they looked at each other and Olette offered a small hesitated smile.

"Well…Maybe you will see him again and will be able to talk to him then." She suggested.

Roxas nodded ignoring Hayner's skeptical look.

"Yeah maybe." He said, smiling back a little before he collected his stuff as they went home.

It was already a week later when Roxas shot awake again for no real reason and turned around to the window to see the boy again on the same roof as before.

Instantly he was wide awake and shot out of his bed as he opened his window.

Climbing out of it he noticed it was raining but didn't really care as he moved onto the roof with little trouble. Keeping his eyes on the boy he jumped to the other roof.

But because it rained the roof was slippery and Roxas almost fell off, barely able to grab onto the edge as he let out a startled yelp.

As his hand began to slip away he cursed before he suddenly felt a soft but firm hand grab his wrist and he was pulled up onto the roof.

Sitting on his knees Roxas let out a breath he didn't know he had been keeping and looked up to thank his rescuer to see to his surprise that there was no one there.

The boy was gone as well and Roxas groaned as he slammed his first onto the roof in anger.

"Damn it." He breathed out as he clutched his hand that was throbbing painfully now.

He sat on the roof sulking for a while but the boy didn't appear again so he slowly made his way back to his window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took almost three weeks before the boy appeared again and Roxas was lying in bed, unable to sleep as he stared at his hand that was still bandaged when he suddenly sat up and looked out of the window, just knowing the boy was   
back.

He smiled when he indeed saw the boy standing on the same roof again and he opened his window, moving onto the roof from it.

It was raining again, but Roxas was more careful now as he jumped to the next roof and landed on his feet a few meters away from the boy.

Thousands of questions ran through his head that he wanted to ask the boy as he walked to him but only one made it out of his mouth.

"Who are you?"

The boy hadn't seemed to notice him yet but now he turned towards him and Roxas swallowed as he looked into deep blue eyes, deeper and bluer then he had ever seen them.

The boy didn't seem surprised to see him and smiled as he said something, but to Roxas' surprise no sound came out of his mouth.

The boy blinked as he seemed surprised as well and touched his throat with his hand before frowning and seemingly trying to say something else but found he couldn't.

He looked up to Roxas again before he sighed, which Roxas noticed was as well without sound, he crossed his arms for a moment and looked to be in deep thought before he smiled again and unfolded his arms to point into the air.

"Space?" Roxas asked a bit confused. "You're not an Alien from outer space are you?"

He asked suspicious and the boy laughed without a sound before shaking his head.

Roxas laughed as well. "No, you’re more like an angel anyway." He said with a smile.

The boy smiled and Roxas stared at him.

The boy pointed to the sky again and then to himself.

"You're name is Sky?" Roxas asked.

The brunet made a gesture with his hands.

"Sort off…so your name means Sky?" He asked and the boy nodded.

"I'm Roxas." He said and the boy smiled as he held out his hand.

Roxas took it and shook it with a smile.

Roxas was surprised to feel the boy's strong but soft and cold handshake.

"Nice to meet you." He said with a small smile and the boy smiled brightly as he mouthed Roxas' name before he let go of his hand.

Suddenly Roxas wished he could hear the boy’s voice to see if it sounded as beautiful as he was.

“Where do you life?”

The boy turned around to the ocean and pointed to himself before he pointed to the ocean.

"You are at the sea?" Roxas asked, feeling slightly dumb for being unable to understand him.

The boy laughed soundlessly and shook his head before he pointed to the ocean again and then made a circle around himself with his hands and made wave gestures with his hands.

"An island?" Roxas asked and the boy nodded.

"You are from an island?" Another nod and a smile.

The boy was clearly happy Roxas understood him and Roxas nodded with a smile. Glad he was able to understand him too.

"You live on an island, I live over there." He said as he pointed to his window and the boy smiled as he looked at it before he looked questionable.

"You wonder where you are?" He asked and the brunet nodded.

"This is Twilight Town. I was born here." Roxas said and the boy smiled again before he sat down on the roof, clearly not bothered by the rain.

Roxas sat down next to him as he wanted to keep talking to the boy, not really caring about the rain either. There were showers and towels invented for.

"How did you get here?" He asked as he looked at the boy who was staring at the ocean again.

The boy shrugged as he shifted his gaze to him before his eyes flashed with pain and suddenly disappeared into thin air.

Roxas blinked as he jumped up and stared at the place the boy had been a second ago.

"Where did he go?" He asked his voice slightly panicked as he looked down, half expecting to see the boy lying their half dead, but there was no one.

"Did he turn back to that island of his?" He asked, as his mind made up the boy was a spirit or a ghost of so. It didn’t really bother him that he wasn’t afraid as he stared out at the ocean for a long time. He just hoped he’d be able to   
see him again.

After a while he gave up and had no trouble climbing back inside his room as he pulled his wet clothing off and put a clean shirt and boxers on before he lied down on the bed.

His gaze fell upon the clock.

"A quarter passed two…stupid thing must be broken." He said with a sigh and pulled the plug before he looked at the ceiling.

"The sky…I wonder what he meant by that."

With a sigh he turned on his side and slowly shifted back asleep with a small smile on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the rest of the night he dreamt about the boy and when he woke up that morning it was still with a smile.

Quickly showering he readied himself for the day and made his way over to the usual spot where his friends were already waiting.

"Hey sleepy head, seen your lover boy last night?" Hayner teased and Roxas glared at him.

Even since he had told them about the brunet the others made it a point to tease him at least once a day about it.

"As a matter of fact I did and we had hot kinky sex all night long which I why I'm so late."

Three pair of eyes widened in shock as they stared at him in silence.

After biting the inside of his lips for a few moments Olette slowly broke out of her shock.

"Your kidding aren't you?" She asked carefully.

Roxas looked at her before he laughed. "Of course. Nah, all we did was talk before he disappeared again."

Hayner let out a shaky breath as he grinned.

"That was so not cool. So you've actually seen him?"

Roxas nodded. "Well…he didn't really talk, I think he can't, but he did talk with movements."

"What did you two talk about?" Pence asked.

"Well, he is from an island in the ocean and he had no idea how he had gotten here."

Hayner looked impressed as he smirked. "So what's your lover's name?"

Roxas shot him a glare. "He's not my lover and I don't know his name."

Olette blinked. "You didn't ask him for his name?" She asked unbelievingly.

Roxas shook his head. "I did and then he pointed to the sky but when I asked if his name was sky he motioned sort off."

The three looked at each other before they looked at Roxas again.

"You think his name means sky?" Pence asked and Roxas nodded.

"Maybe he's Japanese. What did he look like again?" Olette asked.

"Brown spiky hair and lightly tanned skin, incredibly blue eyes, long and slender and wore a black with yellow red and blue jumpsuit."

"Sounds like he's pretty." Hayner teased Roxas but he only colored and Hayner looked at him unbelievable.

"You think he is pretty?" He asked.

Roxas shook his head. "No."

"Yeah you do, you are blushing."

"I don't think he's pretty, he's beautiful and he looks like an angel." Roxas said honestly and Hayner smirked.

"Looks like our little Roxy has a little crush."

"Don't call me that idiot." Roxas said as he gave Hayner a push and Pence chuckled.

"Kuki." Olette suddenly said.

They all looked at her confused. "What?"

"That's Japanese for air. Maybe his name means air?" She asked as she looked at them.

Hayner looked at her before he started to laugh.

"Cookie? Don't you eat those?" He asked and Roxas shook his head as well.

"He didn't look like a Kuki." He simply said.

They all laughed and Roxas smiled.

"I'll find out next time I see him." He said determent and the others nodded before they made their way into the town.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas tossed and turn in bed more than two months later and mumbled in his sleep as he had another dream about the boy as he played with his friends on a beach with palm trees and a tree house.

The boy was silent in his dreams as well though he knew he was talking to his two friends but Roxas was unable to hear his voice while he could hear the others as they answered him. But for some reason he never heard them call him   
by his name though he knew they used it often enough.

A silver haired boy and a red haired girl were always by the boy's side and they seemed to be building a raft during his dreams.

Sitting up Roxas groaned and yawned.

"Darn it, why do I keep dreaming about that boy?”He asked himself although he knew he held no answer to that question.

He readied himself for the day and smiled as he remembered they'd go to the beach today.

Grabbing his swimming stuff he paused at the window as he stared out of it, secretly hoping he'd see the boy again although he knew he wouldn't.

Shaking his head he ran out of the door and met up with the others as they made their way over to the beach.

Roxas dropped his things as they arrived and immediately walked to the water and let the water wet his feet. Pence and Hayner joked around about him turning into a fish but he just stuck out his tongue as he dove into the cold water,   
shivering slightly.

It was not his fault he loved the water.

The three of them played games in the water while Olette sunbathed most of the time.

When Roxas got tired he stood up in the water and moved towards Olette as his gaze fell upon the clock tower and saw it was a quarter passed two.

His eyes widened slightly as he looked down again and froze on his place.

Olette had been looking at him and followed his gaze confused because he suddenly froze before she jumped up with wide eyes.

"Hayner, Pence…" She called out and the two boys looked up from their playing and looked at the spiky haired boy that stood in the middle of the beach, wearing back swimming trousers and a bluish tank top.

The boy looked exactly like Roxas had said he looked.

He wasn't looking at them as his blue eyes stared out over the sea while the wind moved in his hair.

Roxas broke out of his shock and moved to him.

"Your back." He said softly and the brunet shifted his gaze at him and smiled as he mouthed Roxas' name.

"Yeah…. Hey, could you come along and meet my friends? They don't believe you exist."

The boy smiled and nodded to him as he held out his hand so Roxas could lead him to them.

Smiling Roxas took his hand and pulled the boy with him to Olette while Hayner and Pence reached them as well.

"These are my friends, Hayner, Pence and Olette." Roxas said to the boy who nodded by every name and looked at them.

Hayner stared at him. "So this is your sky friend?" He asked amazed.

The brunet grinned soundlessly, making them all blink before they remembered what Roxas had said.

Hayner still stared at him. "Guess you were right when you said he was beautiful and looked like an angel."

Both Roxas and the boy blinked as the boy blushed and Roxas colored just as badly as he looked into a different reaction.

Hayner smiled as he looked at the boy again. "I kind of have the feeling I've seen you before though…could that be?"

The brunet looked at him for a moment before he shook his head, showing he had never seen him before and Hayner nodded.

Olette smiled as she decided to safe Roxas from further embarrassment. "Well, it's nice to meet you." She said as she held her hand out.

The boy smiled and reached out to shake her hand, but as he touched it his hand slide right through her hand.

Shocked the two of them pulled back and Olette gasped.

"What just happened?" She asked as she held the hand the boy had touched with her other.

 

"That was so cold." She said softly as she stared at the boy.

He was staring at his own hand wide eyed and clearly with fear before he suddenly turned around to run away.

Roxas, who had been staring at them reacted quickly and grabbed the boy's wrist.

"Don't go." He said pleadingly and the boy turned to him as he stared as his hand confused, a hand which held onto his wrist tightly.

The boy slowly looked up to Roxas with a question in his eyes as Olette came closer as did Hayner who laid his hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked demandingly.

"Why can Roxas touch him but I can't?" She asked, the scientist in her curious as she held her hand out again.

The boy looked from her to Roxas and at his nod then slowly moved his hand to her.

Roxas let go of his wrist as he realized the other wouldn't try to run anymore.

Their fingertips seemed to be touching but then his hand slid through hers and suddenly the boy looked like a ghost as he became completely transparent.

Gasping Pence stepped forward to touch the boy's arm but slid through it immediately.

"You’re a ghost!" He called out excited.

The boy frowned and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"He has this thing for ghosts." He explained and the boy smiled as he pulled his hand away from Olette and became solid again.

"If he's a ghost, then why can Roxas touch him?" Olette asked as she examined her hand.

"Maybe because Roxas was the first to talk to him. Did anyone talk to you before Roxas did?" Pence asked.

The boy was still for a moment before he shook his head. He pointed to the ground and shook his head again before he pointed to the ocean and nodded.

Olette nodded. "They didn't speak to you here, but they did speak to you on your island."

The boy nodded and held his hands in front of his eyes.

"They didn't even see you?" Roxas asked.

The boy nodded again.

"But we do." Hayner said. "Touch Roxas again." He ordered and the boy turned to Roxas as he held his hand up.

Roxas raised his as well and touched the boy's hand before he locked them together and moved it down again.

Roxas looked into the boy's cerulean eyes and felt a small blush creep upon his face before he blinked.

"I figured out a way to learn your name."

The boy blinked as he let go of his hand again and looked at him.

"Okay…focus on the first letter of your name…is the first letter of your name before or after the letter p."

The boy raised two fingers.

"After?"

A nod was his answer and Roxas nodded as well.

"Q... R…S...” The boy halted him by the letter S, obliviously realizing what he was doing.

"So you're name starts with an S? Right, second letter, is it before or after the P." Roxas asked as he saw the boy nod to him.

The boy frowned for a moment before he raised his hand barely to one finger.

"It's close before the letter P?" Hayner asked from the side and the boy nodded.

"Like…after the N?" The boy nodded to Hayner.

"The letter O?" Roxas asked, realizing the letter M would never come after the letter S in a name.

The brunet nodded again and Hayner took over as he saw Roxas was busy staring at the boy in thought.

"Okay so So…Third letter, before or after the N?"

The boy raised two fingers.

"O…P..Q…R...R it is...so SOR...” Hayner said when the boy stopped him.

"Sora…" Roxas suddenly said as he was still looking at the boy.

The others stared at him while the boy nodded happily and took Roxas' hand as he shook it and Roxas smiled.

"How did you figure that out?" Hayner asked.

Roxas smiled as he was still holding Sora's hand, not wanting to let go and judging from how the brunet made no attempt to remove it he wasn't bothered by it.

"I just realized I always knew, and Sora means sky in Japanese."

Olette smiled. "Well, nice to meet you then Sora." She said and waved to him, which Sora answered.

Roxas looked at him. "Do you happen to have two friends back on your island? A silver haired boy and a red haired girl?"

Sora blinked before he nodded and looked at him.

"How do you know that?" Pence asked, asking the question that was clearly on Sora’s lips.

"I've told you I've been dreaming about him for months now. Now I know those dreams are real." He said as he smiled to Sora.

Sora answered his smile before he looked at the sea with a sad expression.

"You want to go home don't you?" He asked and Sora nodded.

"But you can't." Another nod.

"Why not?" Pence asked.

"Because you don't know how to return home do you?" Roxas asked and Sora nodded as he looked at Roxas with a sad smile.

"So basically you are stuck here." Hayner said as he nodded.

"How did you become a ghost?" Pence asked and Sora was quiet for a moment before he shook his head.

"You don't know." He stated and Sora shook his head again.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Olette asked and Sora looked thoughtful for a moment before he finally let go of Roxas' hand and folded his hands against the side of his face and cracked his neck a little so it was horizontal.

"You were asleep?" Olette asked and Sora nodded before he moved his hand back in Roxas' who looked at him with a small blush and he smiled brightly.

Hayner snickered but was quieted when Sora stuck his tongue out to him.

Pence suddenly looked at him.

"Maybe you are sleepwalking?" He asked before he shook his head at his own question before either of them could react on it.

"No, then we'd be able to touch you."

"Do you remember if you were asleep every time you came here?" Olette asked and Sora thought for a moment again before he shrugged.

"No idea huh…Yeah I don't usually keep note of when I sleep or not." Pence said with a smile and Sora laughed soundlessly.

Turning serious again he looked at them questionable and then towards the houses.

Roxas realized he was looking at his house and a small smile crossed his lips.

"You know, whenever you come here, you can always come to my house." He said.

Sora blinked to him before a soft smile crossed his features and Roxas blushed slightly before he smiled and sat down on the sand, using his grip on Sora's hand to pull him down as well as he didn't let go.

Sora laid back down onto the sand, one hand behind his head and the other still in Roxas' grip.

He looked like a kid who spends most of his days at the beach and as Roxas remembered he came from an island he also realized he was dressed like it too.

Hayner, Pence and Olette chuckled when he did but didn't get a chance to tease them as Sora suddenly shut his eyes tightly and his expression turned into a silent scream while he curled up, his hand grabbing his side, the hand being   
occupied by Roxas' hand tightened as the grip on his skin with it was hard enough to craw blood.

Roxas winched at the pain in his hand but ignored it as he turned to Sora who was fading away and laid his hand on his shoulder before he suddenly screamed out in pain as his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell   
backwards….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he was able to open his eyes again he was still at the beach, but it looked completely different. Roxas realized as he looked around and couldn't see his friends or anything familiar.

But at the same time it looked eerie familiar as he stood up and looked at the tall trees surrounding most of the beach and a tree house rested in a tall tree.

Under the trees stood a few small houses hidden, as it was easy to see not a lot of people lived here.

"Help!" Someone screamed and Roxas turned around as he ran towards the voice and spotted the silver haired boy from his dreams sitting in the sand by the water as he hovered over the body of a boy.

Shocked Roxas stopped as the boy moved a little and he looked straight at Sora.

"Sora!" He called out and let himself drop in the sand as he reached out to the boy but was shocked to find out he went right through the brunet's body.

In the back of his mind he registered how freaky it was and how it must have confused the beautiful brunet but the rest of his mind just stared at him in shock.

Sora was shaking roughly as he retched and the silver haired boy moved him on his side as Sora immediately threw up in the sand, his body shaking uncontrollably as he did.

"Help will come Sora, everything will be alright." The silver haired said but Roxas could see and hear the desperation and fear in his voice and on his face even as he tried to keep his expression steady.

"Oh god, Help please!" He screamed suddenly as he softly rubbed the brunet's back and Roxas now saw just what Sora was vomiting as crimson slid down his coughing lips and landed on the sand as he dry havened, having lost all   
liquids already.

"Christ." Roxas breathed out as the silver haired pulled the boy into his arms and rocked his body softly as tears fell down Sora's reddish eyes and down his face, which was pulled into a grimace as he pushed himself against the   
silver haired, clearly needing the contact.

Roxas moved aside as he saw people coming running towards them and kneel down in the sand.

"Sora… Wakka, grab the emergency boat and call the hospital!" A man of middle age called out to another teen before he turned to Riku.

"Riku what happened?" He asked as he checked Sora's forehead and drew his hand away immediately again. "He's burning up."

The silver haired, Riku, answered as he was shaking. "He was feeling fine again so I figured I'd take him outside for a while so he could get some fresh air. We were walking down the beach and then he just suddenly collapsed and   
started to throw up blood."

Roxas looked down at Sora. He had been sick before? He asked himself as he touched Sora's shaking shoulder when everything suddenly disappeared again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coughing he sat up and opened his eyes, a pained feeling in his chest as he gasped, trying to control his breathing.

"Easy Roxas." A familiar voice said that he recognized as Hayner.

Hands were on his back immediately and rubbed it as he felt tears fall down his cheeks.

"Sora." He breathed out and blinked, as he looked up, still gasping.

"Sora vanished. What the hell happened?" Hayner asked and Roxas could hear from his voice he was pretty shaken up. Looking up to the faces of Olette and Pence he could see it was mutual and they were all as white as a sheet.

"What happened?" Roxas asked confused, ignoring Hayner's question for now, as he had no idea.

"Don't know. One moment you two were fine, the next Sora looked like he was in one hell of a pain and vanished and you started screaming before you just fainted."

"I fainted?" Roxas asked as he looked at them in shock.

They nodded.

"Wow."

"What happened that made you scream?" Olette asked softly.

"Pain…I felt like someone was trying to push three thousand volt through my body. When the pain stopped I was on an island with Sora."

"You saw Sora on an island?" Pence asked and Roxas nodded as he stood up, brushing his clothes off.

"Yeah, he was in a bad shape."

"How do you mean?"

Roxas sighed as he told them about what he had seen.

Pence frowned and was silent for a while as Olette and Hayner stared at Roxas in shock.

"I can't believe you actually saw Sora while you were out."

"I wonder what happened to him and if he's alright." Olette said softly before Pence looked up.

"You said that that Riku guy had said he was feeling better didn't you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Sora appears only now and then. What if he only appears when he's very ill?"

Roxas looked at Pence.

"I saw him five times now. But in periods between weeks and months. It would mean he's sick a lot."

Pence shook his head. "I mean really ill, throwing up blood kind of ill. Not just the flu kind of sick."

"Maybe his mind is calling out for help?" Olette suggested.

"Or he's dead." Hayner said dryly.

Roxas shook his head as he looked at the ocean. "I don't believe that." He said. "He's out there somewhere…I just know it."

The others knew better then to go against Roxas' words, as they knew he was always right when he was like this.

"Well…if he returns he knows where you live. We can't stay here till he returns. God known when that will be." Hayner said as he dressed and picked up his bag.

Olette nodded. "Yeah we should go home." She said as she pulled her clothes over her bikini as well, Roxas and Pence following her example and grabbed their bags as well.

As they left the beach Roxas looked around one time.

"I just hope he'll be alright."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It only took two days before Sora showed up again this time.

It was night and it was disgustingly hot, as Roxas lied awake in bed, as he was unable to sleep due to the heat.

He shifted to look at the clock and frowned when it was a quarter passed two.

Blinking, he automatically raised his head to look out of the window and gasped as he jumped up as he saw Sora's familiar form sitting on the rooftop.

"Sora!" He called out as he moved through his window and jumped on the roof and ran to the brunet.

Sora didn't look up to him this time as his eyes were half closed and he was rocking himself back and forth in a quick movement.

He was wearing a green tank top and red shorts with no shoes or socks on.

Roxas kneeled down beside him and laid his hand on the boy's back.

Light pain went through him in a quick wave but he pushed it backwards when Sora screamed silently.

He bit his lip as he could see the other was in pain and carefully he moved to sit beside him and pulled him into his arms, not caring about the light shock he received in return.

Sora gripped him tightly when he did and Roxas pulled him close.

"You can't stay here." He said worriedly as he shifted into a kneeling position and lifted the brunet into his arms before he let Sora rest his head against his shoulder.

He was surprised at how light Sora weighted even though the boy had a light bodybuilding, he couldn’t weight more than a small child.

Silent tears ran down Sora's cheeks as Roxas carried him down the fire stairs at the back of the house and then to his house, as he didn't dare to jump over the roof with Sora's shaking form in his arms.

He could still feel pain running through him but it was only slightly but he had the feeling Sora was a very strong person and the pain must be unbearable if it could make him look so much in pain.

He kicked his bedroom door open and carefully placed Sora on his bed. Sora whimpered when he let go of him so Roxas moved onto the bed and took the shaking teen in his arms again, rocking him back and forth softly, whispering   
reassuring words into his ear.

His hand rubbed over Sora's back and the brunet seemed to calm down a little as he wrapped his arms around Roxas' chest and rested his head against his shoulder.

Roxas pulled him closer before he pulled up the blanket to cover Sora when it went straight through him, making him transparent again. Blinking Roxas moved the blanket away, not liking to see Sora like that.

When Sora became solid again he just held him and caressed his back softly till he managed to calm him down.

It took him a long time before he finally felt the pain he was feeling through Sora disappear as the boy laid motionless in his arms.

His breathing had slowed down and Sora slowly shifted in his arms before he looked up at Roxas and blinked confused.

"Are you alright again?" Roxas asked as he brushed the hair out of Sora's face.

The brunet stared at him even more confused and slowly nodded, clearly not remembering what had happened as his gaze shifted to their position and a small blush found its way to his cheeks.

Sora was lying half on top of him, his arms resting on his chest as his upper body laid on top of him.

But Sora didn't move away and Roxas slowly laid his arms around the brunet's waist. Not really wanting him to move either.

Sora's eyes shifted back to Roxas and he had the feeling he was drowning in the brunet's deep pools of blue.

Sora was staring at him; confusion, fear, insecurity and another emotion shimmering in his eyes.

It took a while before Sora smiled and moved forwards, sliding Roxas' eyes closed carefully with a finger.

Roxas smiled, as he understood what the brunet wanted him to do and suddenly pulled him into a hug.

Sora stiffened for a moment before he relaxed in the hug and slowly returned it.

"I don't want to sleep. If I do you'll disappear again."

Sora moved in his hug and shifted downwards as he moved onto his other side, facing the window while resting his head on Roxas' chest, never completely moving out of Roxas' arms.

Roxas sighed relieved and loosened his grip on Sora's small frame as he looked at him.

"I suppose you don't sleep?" He asked and Sora shrugged.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't know."

Sora smiled up to him and Roxas felt his cheeks heat up as he stared at Sora's eyes again before he smiled slowly.

"Thank you for staying." And the brunet smiled, clearly saying no problem.

Roxas couldn't help himself as he placed a soft kiss on Sora's forehead and rested back into the pillow.

"Goodnight angel." He whispered, not being bothered by the warmth anymore as he pulled Sora closer to him, wanting to feel his warmth against him.

He missed Sora's surprised look as he drifted off to sleep immediately.

After a few moments of shock Sora smiled warmly and laid his head back on Roxas' chest, listening to the even heartbeat as he looked out of the window, trying to get a grip on what was happening.

But no answer came and he felt lost and scared in this unknown world but at the same time so at home as he felt safe and happy lying in Roxas arms.

He frowned, as he didn't understand what he was feeling and thought for a long time, only looking up when the sun came up.

He shifted out of Roxas' arms and sat on the other side of the bed as he looked out of the window to the sunset and smiled.

He heard Roxas moan and unconsciously he moved his hand back to the other and laid it into the searching hand in the bed.

Immediately the blond calmed down again and Sora smiled as he stared at him.

After a while he heard footsteps and looked up as the door opened and Hayner, Pence and Olette came in.

They blinked and Sora moved his finger in front of his lips to keep them quiet and nodded to Roxas' sleeping form them.

The three friends nodded and smiled to him as they sat down on the ground.

"How are you?" Olette asked and Sora raised a thumb with a smile.

"Good, Roxas had seen you when you disappeared the last time. He said you looked very sick."

Sora blinked at her words and looked confused.

Quickly and quietly they explained what Roxas had told them and he nodded surprised.

"Did that happen two days ago?" Pence asked and Sora thought for a moment before he nodded.

"But you are all better again now aren’t you?" Hayner asked as he looked at Sora's paler than should be face.

Sora was about to nod as they suddenly became transparent again and bucked over as he grabbed his side.

Roxas moaned in pain when he did and Sora closed his eyes….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas appeared on the island again and looked around, trying to find out where he was as he had been in a nice struggle competition. Recognizing the beach he looked around and saw he was standing on some sort of separated   
island of not even three meters big.

He saw Sora and his friend Riku sitting on a low hanging tree as they usually did in his dreams and he walked to them, stopping as he was close to him, knowing they couldn't see him.

Sora was leaning against Riku and his eyes were only slightly open.

"You got to be careful Sora. You are sick. You heard the doctor, if you don't take it really easy you'll end up a lot worse than this."

Sora nodded slightly but didn't speak and Roxas suspected he didn't have to strength to speak, as he looked deathly pale and a bit greenish.

"I'll bring you back inside." Riku said and he lifted the brunet into his arms with the same ease Roxas had done so as he carried him towards the houses.

Sora's eyes were still slightly open but he didn't make any attempt to protest as his head rested against Riku's muscled shoulder.

The red haired girl from Roxas' dreams came running towards them.

"Is Sora alright Riku?" She asked her voice worried as she looked at Sora but he didn't give any sign that he knew that she was there.

Riku shook his head. "He’s getting worse. He was hallucinating when I found him. He's getting sicker Kairi and there is nothing we can do to help him because we don't know what the hell's wrong with him." He said angered.

Roxas looked at Riku full of questions that he knew wouldn't be answered and just followed them as they walked into the house most to the left.

They passed a brown haired woman who looked up as they entered and smiled relief on her face.

"You guys found him." She said but Roxas felt strangely like he didn't like her at all and looked at her suspicious.

Riku nodded. "I'll move him to his room." He said and she nodded.

Shaking of his suspicion Roxas followed them into a room that looked surprisingly similar to his own, although his room was neater and this one looked a little messy and well lived.

Riku laid Sora on the bed and covered him with the blankets as Kairi came walking to him with a cold cloth and laid it on Sora's forehead.

"What's wrong with you Sora? This isn't a normal flu anymore." Riku asked with despair in his voice as he sat down on the bed and brushed some hair out of the brunet's face.

Kairi sat down on a chair that stood by the bed already and Roxas sat down on the bed as well, the bed not even moving, as he was painfully aware he was nothing more than a shimmer. He rested his hand on Sora's, unable to actually   
hold it.

Sora coughed harshly and long, his lips cracking up even more as he did.

When he finally stopped coughing his breathing was rapid and shallow as Riku whipped the sweat from his forehead and moved it over his face and neck to cool him down.

"He's got a fever again." Riku stated and Kairi nodded.

Roxas bit his lip as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Sora's forehead; unable to place an actual kiss there but still gave it where he should be touching Sora.

"Please get well angel." He whispered although he knew they couldn't hear him.

Sora's eyes opened a bit and he stared directly at Roxas who realized he could see him.

His lips moved as he said Roxas' name, his voice to weak to actually make a sound but Riku and Kairi both looked up to him as Roxas saw his hand fade away.

"Hang on Sora, please hand on." He whispered and he saw Sora nod slightly before his eyes closed again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With those words he woke up and sat up straight.

He looked up as he saw movement on his side and was surprised to see Hayner, Pence and Olette sit on the ground next to his bed.

"What's wrong?" Hayner asked, worry hearable in his voice.

"Sora's sick." Roxas said.

"How badly?" Pence asked.

"Very. It appears that the doctors can't find out what's wrong with him and threw it on a bad case of the flu, but Riku doesn't believe it's true."

Roxas knew he sounded extremely worried but he found he couldn't care less and realized just how important the brunet had become to him.

Even though he barely knew the boy he really cared for him.

He leaned against the window with a sigh.

"I wonder what's wrong with him."

He whispered and the others looked down, clearly having no idea either.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week passed by after the last incident and Sora didn't appear again.

Roxas missed him a lot and was worried about him as he kept spacing out, worrying his friends who often looked at him apologizing when they pulled him out of his thoughts again.

They had used the library to look up all kinds of deceases but hadn't been able to find anything.

After another fruitless search Roxas had gone home disappointed and in despair.

It was storming outside so he had just dried up and lied on his bed as he had cried silent tears for no apparent reason, crying himself to sleep. Not even aware his friends had followed him and gathered around the bed as Olette   
rubbed his back softly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he appeared on the by now familiar beach again he mentally cheered.

It was raining harshly and thunder clasped, as it was oblivious it was storming here as well.

He turned around and ran to the house Sora lived in as he realized the other wouldn't be outside in this weather.

He didn't bother waiting for the door to open and ran straight through it, only stopping as he spotted the brown haired woman again.

His eyes widened as he stared at the scene in front of him and saw how the woman had lifted up a white can and poured the lit of the can full with fluidly white stuff before she turned the lit around above a plate with soup.

She closed the can again and put it away before she mixed the white stuff with the food that stood on a tray.

Roxas' eyes widened in shock as he suddenly realized what was causing Sora to be sick.

He saw the woman lift the tray up and he shook his head as tears ran down his cheeks.

He hit to the woman but went right through her and cursed at her.

"Leave him alone!" He yelled but he couldn't do anything else then to follow her as she walked to Sora's room.

Looking past her Roxas saw Riku sitting by the bed in which Sora was lying and he looked asleep.

"I'm going to ask you to leave Riku, Sora needs to eat and rest then." The woman said in a soft voice and Roxas wanted to slam her head into a wall as Riku nodded and stood up.

He glanced at Sora and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll be back soon." He said softly as he walked to the door.

"No Riku don't leave…that woman's dangerous!" Roxas called out but Riku closed the door and desperate Roxas turned around as she woke Sora up.

Sora winched as his eyes opened and he looked at the woman as she moved him into a sitting position.

"Don't eat Sora… if you can hear me, please don't eat it." But knowing his own luck he couldn't do anything as she fed Sora some spoons before he started coughing again and she rubbed his back.

Disgusted Roxas stared at her calming action, as he knew now that she was hurting him.

"Please stop eating Sora, that food is poisoned." Roxas asked pleadingly as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Please."

Sora gasped for breath as he stopped coughing and for a split second he looked up and stared at Roxas who had his eyes closed as tears still ran down his cheeks.

"Rox.." A harsh voice whispered, barely hearable but it was enough to make Roxas look up and looked at Sora who looked at him with a tormented expression before he looked back at the woman.

When he had stopped coughing she had raised the spoon again but Sora turned his head as he held his mouth closed and Roxas realized he had heard him and trusted him over his own mother.

"No." Sora whispered but she pushed the spoon into his mouth, making him swallow and even though Sora shook his head and tried to stop her he didn't have the strength to make her stop feeding him the soup till the plate was   
empty.

Standing up she let her hand slid over his cheek.

"Don't ever leave me baby." She said softly and looked at Sora with an obsessed expression before she smiled and walked away, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Roxas moved to Sora's side and the boy's gaze slowly shifted to him but he didn't speak as he pushed the blankets away with trembling hands.

"You need to get rid of that food Sora." Roxas said as he kneeled down on the ground. Sora didn't react to him as he slid to the ground and retched. Roxas realized the poison was already doing its work, Sora didn't even make an   
attempt to reach the bathroom and just threw up on the floor.

Roxas was horrified to see it was mostly blood.

"Oh god Sora…" He said when Sora leaned on his forearms while he threw up.

His entire skin was red with fever but he slowly moved up when he stopped vomiting.

Sora didn't bother to clean it up as he moved unsteadily to the door, dressed only in a pair of boxers and a tank top he walked outside, somehow managing to not alert his mother.

Roxas followed him as the feverish brunet walked right into the storm, his steps unsteadily.

But he walked and Roxas followed him, as the brunet seemed to be going on instinct.

He walked towards the caves as he moved closer to the rocks, not even realizing he was getting soaked to the bone by the heavy rainfall and his cloths began to stick to his skinny form.

"What are you doing Sora! Go to Riku's house." He called out as the wind was whirling around them and branches hit the rocks harshly, causing some of them to break off and fall down.

It really was terrible weather and Roxas felt useless as he realized Sora didn't seem to see or hear him anymore.

"Sora please turn around!" He called out above the wind and tried to grab his arm but went right through him.

Sora had found a path by now and had to hold onto the wall to be able to walk on the path that went almost straight up the rocks.

"Sora! Come down here!" A terrified voice suddenly called out and Roxas turned around to see a soaked Riku standing below by the rocks, meters below them as he was screaming up to the brunet.

Sora shook his head slowly as he coughed more blood up. His eyes were mostly closed as he looked back at Riku while swaying on his legs.

"Riku…Roxas…I need to go to Roxas." He whispered, his voice barely hearable to even Roxas, let alone that Riku would hear him.

"I'm right here Sora. Stop moving." Roxas said as he tried to touch Sora again but couldn't.

"Roxas?…Roxas isn’t here Sora! Please…please come down." Riku screamed and Roxas was shocked to see Riku had understood what Sora was saying.

Sora muttered something that not even Roxas caught but Riku shook his head.

"You aren’t seeing him Sora…he doesn't need help. Stay here you are, I'm coming up to you!" He screamed as he began to climb up, not using the path Sora had used.

Roxas realized Riku was reading Sora's lips as he climbed up with an incredible speed that was alarmingly dangerous but as Sora moved further as well Roxas understood Riku wanted to reach him as quickly as possible no matter the danger to himself.

"Please stop Sora. I'm fine." He pleaded as the wind picked up and the rain fell down onto them harshly.

Vaguely noticing he wasn't getting wet he stared at Sora's thin frame that was soaked to the bone and the brunet was shivering as Roxas could literally count all his ribs through his soaked shirt.

He looked down to Riku again who was moving a lot quicker then Sora but wasn't anywhere near them yet as Sora kept moving as well, probably walking on nothing more than fear and the desperation to reach him.

"Please Sora, stop walking." He said again as lightning stroke close to them.

Sora stopped and looked around.

"Roxas?" He asked, his voice nothing more than a small whisper now.

Roxas nodded with a gasp. "I'm here Sora…please wait for Riku." He said but Sora shook his head.

"Need to help you."

"Why?" Roxas asked as he trembled.

"Your screaming…can't you hear yourself screaming?" Sora asked and Roxas shook his head.

"I'm not screaming it’s the wind you hear and the rain." Roxas screamed, trying to win from the clashing thunder as lightning traveled through the sky and Roxas ducked as it hit the mountain above them. Pieces of rocks fell down at   
either side of them.

"Please Sora! This weather is dangerous!" Riku screamed from below and Roxas could see he was coming closer now as he heightened his speed.

"What are you talking about, it's nice out here. The sun is shining." Sora whispered and Roxas' eyes widened.

"Oh god Sora." He whispered as he realized Sora actually heard him screaming because he was hallucinating. Sora really did think he needed help.

"Please Sora!" Riku screamed again and his voice sounded like he was in desperate tears now.

Suddenly Sora fell to his knees as he stopped walking and threw up more blood.

Roxas turned to see Riku was only a few meters below them now and Roxas was glad he was catching up quickly now that Sora had stopped walking.

When Sora moved into a standing position the lightning hit again and rocks broke loose, falling down the mountain causing a chain reaction in which several more rocks broke loose.

The sound of crushing rocks reached both Roxas and Riku and they both looked up in horror.

"Sora move!" Riku screamed terrified as he pressed himself against the rocks to stay where he was.

"Stay put, move…make up your mind." Sora said and although it had probably meant to come out screaming it only came out a little harder than a raw whisper.

But he did move himself against the wall and held his hands above his head when rocks hit him on his back and arms as they fell over him.

Roxas stood against him, trying to shield him even though the rocks went straight through him.

Riku was still pressed against the wall and the rocks missed him completely. But one rock hit him straight on his hand and in reflex he pulled his hand back, making him lose his balance on the slippery rocks and with a gasp he fell   
down several meters, ripping open the skin on his leg, before his hand grabbed a rock again.

He pressed himself against the rocks with a grimace.

"Riku!" Sora called out as he started to climb down towards him.

"Don't climb down Sora!" Roxas called out terrified as he tried to stop the brunet to no effect.

"Stay there Sora!" Riku screamed, ignoring his own pain as he heard more rocks breaking off and falling down.

Sora looked up in time to see the rocks but he wasn’t fast enough to move back and a small rock caused him to lose the little balance he had as he lost his grip, falling down with the rock with a pained scream.

Roxas tried to grab him but grabbed right through him.

"Sora!" Two voices screamed in terror.

Roxas saw in shock how Sora tried to slow himself down, as he seemed to realize just where he was and shock was evident in his wide eyes.

His hands, arms and legs were sliding against the wall in an attempt to find a grip, breaking the skin in several places.

When he finally did he was several meters lower and even lower then Riku was at that moment.

Roxas let himself slide down as well, trying to reach Sora although he had no idea what he could do when he would be able to reach him.

"Sora hang on, I'm coming down." Riku called out and he started to climb down towards Sora quickly, ignoring his bleeding leg completely.

Sora looked up and tried to pull himself up to get a better grip as he began to slip a little, causing the rock to break even under his slight weight.

With a scream Sora slide down again, and to both of the others terror he turned in his fall as his feet hit the rocks, making him fall face first now with no ability to defend himself even a little.

"No…Sora!" Riku screamed.

The brunet fell a good several meters before he hit his head hard on a rock.

They could almost hear his skull break as the boy fell further down like a ragged doll now, hitting the wall several times more before he landed on the water with a fast speed and a hard crash.

Riku immediately started to climb down, being too high up the rocks to be able to jump without killing himself but Roxas realized he wasn't and jumped from the rocks, turning in his fall and diving into the water.

It was oblivious the brunet would be unconscious and needed immediate help so Roxas searched under water as he worked desperately to find him.

He was about to up to take a breath but realized he wasn't really breathing so he swam deeper without a care.

Riku was still climbing down as fast as he could, desperate, crying he knew he would never make it to his best friend in time to save his life.

Roxas meanwhile looked all around in the pitch black water as he tried to see anything before he spotting a small form sinking into the depths and quickly swam to the brunet.

As he reached him he tried to grab him, surprised and beyond thankful he realized that he could touch him, and pulled him up with him.

He shook his head to get rid of the water, not even realizing he had somehow gotten wet and held Sora's head above the water.

"Sora!" Riku screamed in relief as he suddenly spotted his friend’s face above the water. He let go of the rocks and dove into the water, finally being low enough to not lose consciousness upon impact. He hit the water hard and was   
still almost knocked out cold by the freezing water. But he managed to stay away and swam as fast as he could towards the unconscious boy.

In between his fear and terror he was barely surprised when some invisibly force was pulling Sora to the shore and swam after him, thanking every force in the world that was attempting to save his friend.

Roxas managed to pull Sora onto the beach the same time Riku made it to the side.

Riku didn't look at him, clearly unable to see him and let himself drop at Sora's side without a comment.

Sora's face was bluish pale and Riku listened to Sora's heartbeat as he turned him slightly on his side as Sora coughed and water and blood fell out of his mouth before his eyes opened slightly.

"Sora…stay awake. You have to stay awake" Riku called out as he moved Sora back onto his back.

"Someone help!" He screamed and Roxas could see the torn skin and freely bleeding head wound as Sora's clouded and pain filled eyes shifted to him and Roxas touched his hand to let him know he was there when his vision   
suddenly changed as he seemed to connect to Sora completely and he closed his eyes as pain lashed at him.

A faint voice was talking to him and he unnaturally slowly realized it was Riku but he found he wasn't able to respond at all as his voice didn't seem to work anymore.

His body, Sora's body, hurt all over but felt strangely numb at the same time, except for a painful beating in his chest. The spot felt like it was on fire as the beating hit his chest every second.

He left like he couldn't breathe and realized Sora actually couldn't breathe.

His hands moved automatically to turnSora onto his side again without opening his eyes but he didn't hear Riku's gasp at the seemingly invisibly movement as he felt it became a tiny bit easier to breath.

His vision rapidly faded away and he tried to blink but couldn't as he just stared at the strangely reddish sand.

A comfortable darkness kept pushing against his eyelids even though he tried to keep them open for as long as possible.

Somehow that seemed really important to the voice talking to him from a distance.

The sound of Riku's voice was terrified and he wanted to say something that would make him stop feeling so scared but couldn't.

His gaze shifted slightly down as he felt something under his stretched out hand and saw it was lying motionless in a pool of red fluids, being covered in it as well as the skin didn't look like it was supposed to be.

Slowly he suspected it was blood, and that thought alone should have been enough to alert him, it concerned him more that he couldn't stay awake even though he really didn't want to sleep.

His gaze shifted a little as he saw a hand resting in his own and his eyes turned as he looked at the blond boy but closed eyes at his side.

".." He wanted to say his name but couldn't and Roxas realized Sora could see him once more.

Riku's faint voice called out to him again, trying to grab his attention as he pleaded with him to stay awake.

But he found he really couldn't and was glad the painful beating slowed down.

As his eyes slowly closed, the silent darkness became reachable. He closed his eyes completely and the last thought he had was that he was happy the painful beating finally stopped.

Roxas gasped as he opened his eyes and barely realized he was still sitting at Sora's side but he gave the boy a small push so he moved back onto his back and Riku cried out as he screamed for help again and shifted so he was   
sitting on top of Sora and started to reanimating with practiced ease.

"Sora! Breath!" He called out and suddenly men were running towards them and Roxas vaguely recognized him as he dropped on his knees and took over from Riku, pushing the shaking teen aside as he did so.

"Sora! Make the boat ready to the mainland!" The man called out as he reanimated Sora till Sora gasped and coughed up water and blood before he became completely quiet and the man lifted the brunet up, clearly not wasting time to   
wait for a stretcher.

The scene in front of him slowly vanished and Roxas cried out Sora's name as everything disappeared…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sora!" He called out as he sat up in one fluid movement as tears fell from his eyes and he almost choked as he breathed rapidly.

"Roxas!" Hayner was at his side immediately and rubbed his back as he sat on the bed.

"What happened?" He asked when Roxas slowly calmed down under the even strokes.

Roxas breathed in slowly and blinked with his eyes before he was able to tell them what he had seen.

Shocked the three teens looked at him.

"His mother poisoned him?" Olette asked horrified and Roxas shrugged.

"I think so…I don’t know. They live in the same house though"

They nodded and Hayner looked at him. "What did she use to poison him?" He asked.

"A white can, I couldn't see what it was as there was no label. She had probably taken it off."

Olette slowly nodded as she looked shocked and Pence sat down on the ground again as he looked sick.

"Why would anyone poison a child?" He asked softly and no one could answer to that.

"I hope he'll be alright." Olette whispered and Hayner looked at her.

"He will be, Sora doesn't look like a weak little kid. He's tough."

Roxas nodded but looked still as pale as a sheet as he looked through the window at the ocean.

"Let's just hope he'll be fine." He whispered and the others nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas was worried sick of his mind as they days passed without him hearing or dreaming about Sora anymore. He had found out in the library that the poison Sora's mother had probably used was bleach as it showed off all the   
symptoms Sora had showed.

But days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and soon almost seven months had passed by without Sora reappearing.

Roxas had stopped attending to school and just looked through newspapers from his town every day but couldn't find anything.

It was a rainy day as Hayner and Roxas had spent their day in the usual spot when Olette en Pence suddenly came running to him, waving a piece of paper up and down.

"Roxas, Roxas! I found him!" Olette called out.

Looking up Roxas was immediately alerted and moved to them and she held out the paper she was holding to him before she leaned onto her knees to catch her breath as it was oblivious she had ran for quite a while. Pence was   
breathing rapidly and just let himself fall down on the ground as he tried to control his breathing.

Roxas looked at the paper and stared at it as he read out loud so Hayner could hear it too.

"A fifteen year old boy from Destiny Islands has been poisoned for months by his aunt with whom he lived so he wouldn't go traveling over the world with his friends. She had put bleach into his food, making the boy incredible sick.   
Doctors were at a loss for what was wrong with the boy. The case came to the light after a tragic accident.  
When the police asked for a statement she only had to say that she did not want her only child to leave her. She was taken into custody. Doctors pray for the boy's survival…."

Blinking Roxas looked at the paper. "Where is the rest of it?"

Olette shook her head, having caught her breath by now and stood straight.

"That was all of it. There is nothing known of what happened after that."

"Maybe not, but we know where he lives now."

Roxas blinked and Hayner pointed to the paper. "He lives on Destiny Island. I know that place. It's about four hours from here with a boat."

Roxas looked at him. "How do you know that?"

"A friend of mine, Wakka, lives there. I went to visit him once. Must be why I thought I had seen Sora before though."

'You probably saw him on the island when visiting your friend then." Pence said and Hayner nodded.

"Yeah must be."

Roxas looked at the piece of paper and held it tightly.

"I'm going." He said, making the others look up.

"Where?" Pence asked but Olette smiled.

"I knew you'd say that. Here." Roxas blinked as he took the ticket she held out to him and saw it was a single ticket to Destiny Island for the boat.

He smiled at her and hugged her. "I'll pay you back." He said with a whisper.

Olette smiled. "Just make sure Sora's alright. The boat is leaving in a hour."

Roxas nodded. "Make sure to find him, and tell us when you find him. I packed a few of your things so you can stay there for a few days okay?" Pence asked as he gave him a bag and Roxas nodded.

"You're the best friends I could ever hope for."

The three of them smiled and they made their way over to the train station so they could get to Sunset Station where the boat would leave.

Attending the boat Roxas stood at the deck and waved to them as the boat took off, calling out his thanks yet again and they waved him off with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took exactly as long as Hayner had said it would to reach Destiny Island. When they were almost there he saw a small island and recognized it from his dreams and with butterflies in his stomach he realized Sora really did live there.

The boat stopped at the mainland and Roxas stepped off from it as he looked back at the small island.

He wondered if he should go to the island or first check the hospital as he realized it would be easier to find out of the brunet really did live on the small island.

Making up his mind he asked for directions to the hospital and walked there.

He could still see the island from here and shivered as he remembered his dream and walked on to the hospital and to the reception.

"Hello, I'm looking for a boy named Sora. He lives on the small island further up." He said, realizing it would be a bit stupid for Sora must have left the hospital ages ago already.

The cranky man behind the counter looked at him before his expression changed and he nodded.

"Ninth floor, room 16b." The man said and Roxas blinked before he nodded and stammered thanks.

Walking to the elevators he wondered what kind of shape the brunet would be in if he was indeed still in the hospital.

Think back about the head wound he shivered and rubbed his arms before he pushed the button and the door opened immediately. A girl looked up and Roxas gasped as he stood eye in eye with Sora's friend Kairi.

"Kairi." He said. The girl looked at him, her blue eyes slightly red.

"Who are you?" She asked confused and Roxas realized she had never seen him before so it was oblivious she didn't know him.

"My name is Roxas…I'm...” At his name Kairi suddenly turned pale as a sheet and gasped, making Roxas trail off.

"Sora's Roxas?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Eh…I guess?" He asked more than that he confirmed.

"Where are you from?" She asked her voice demanding and Roxas was a little taken back.

"Eh…Twilight Town…why?" He asked and the girl let out a shaky breath.

"We thought you were one of Sora's hallucinations. He kept talking about a boy he kept meeting in his dreams but we didn't believe him." She said softly before she pulled him into the elevator.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" She asked.

"I didn't know where he lived or where he came from till a few hours ago. I looked in every newspaper to find a clue but couldn't find anything till my friends Olette and Pence found this article." He said as he held up the paper he was   
still holding.

Kairi looked at it and nodded slowly.

"How is he?" Roxas asked as Kairi gave him the small paper back and pushed a button.

"In a coma for seven months now. He had an accident one night…"

Roxas nodded, cutting her off. "I know... I've seen it happen." He said.

Kairi looked at him before she nodded. "He got a brain bleeding when he was just admitted and both his longs and his stomach was badly damaged due to the bleach poisoning. This all healed by now as did his body. He broke both   
legs and torn away his skin at a lot of places in that fall."

Roxas breathed slowly as he took in the information.

"And his head? His head lay open pretty badly."

Kairi shook her head. "We don't know. The bone wasn't broken for some miracle. But he won't wake up. The doctors say his brains were literally smashed. They don't even know how much he can function again when he wakes up…if   
he wakes up. The skin is still opening now and then so they left it bandaged."

Roxas nodded as they stepped out of the elevator when it opened.

Kairi led him to Sora's hospital room and opened the door.

Roxas saw Riku sitting at Sora's bed reading a book. He looked up when she entered the room.

"Kairi, I thought you were going home." He said but Kairi shook her head.

"I ran into someone on the way down." She said.

Riku looked confused but Roxas ignored him as he moved passed her and stopped at Sora's side, taking in his appearances.

"God Sora…" He said softly.

Sora was as pale as the sheets and he still looked unhealthily thin.

His brown spiky hair lay almost flat against his skin, probably from a sponge bath given not long ago.

His hands rested on his sides and lied flat on the sheets that were pulled up till his chest.

His arm was lying on a drip and an oxygen tube rested in his nose to help him breath as his breathing was evenly and slow.

A bandage was indeed around Sora's forehead and Roxas moved to sit down on the chair on the other side of the bed as he took Sora's hand in his own carefully.

He was aware that Riku was staring at him both wearily and confused but he ignored him as he brushed the damp hair out of Sora's face.

"Sora…it's me, Roxas, I'm here." He said softly and he heard Riku's breathing stock as he let his book drop.

"You are Roxas?" Riku asked as he stared at him in shock.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

Roxas looked up at him not moving. "Twilight Town." He answered.

"My god… What's Sora's favorite food?" He asked and Roxas blinked.

"How should I know that?" He asked.

Riku didn't react and kept staring at him. "What do you normally talk about when you speak?"

Roxas frowned. "We didn't, he couldn't speak…mostly we were trying to figure out how to get his name and then how he became a ghost in my hometown." He answered truthfully and Riku suddenly let out a slow breath.

"Sorry, I just wanted to check you were really who you said you were. I can't believe you are real though." He said slowly while shaking his head.

Roxas nodded and brushed his hand over Sora's, caressing it softly as he looked at his face.

Sora hadn't reacted to his voice at all, but Roxas hadn't really expected him to either.

He stayed at Sora's side while Riku and Kairi asked him questions and nodded at the answers he gave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When it became evening a nurse came to tell them it was time to leave and Roxas followed Riku and Kairi down.

Kairi said goodbye.

"Where is she going?" Roxas asked.

"She's going home. She and her grandma live close by here. If you need a place to stay you can come with me." Riku said and motioned for Roxas to follow.

"I thought you lived on the island?" Roxas asked and Riku nodded, not even asking how Roxas knew.

He leaded him to a small apartment close to the hospital that he told him he had rented since Sora had been admitted into the hospital.

Roxas nodded and looked around as he saw everything was a bit dusty as it was clear Riku spend most of his time in the hospital.

"It's not much but you can crash here for now. You want something to drink?" Riku asked and Roxas nodded.

He sat on the couch and looked Riku pour a drink for them.

Riku placed the drinks on the table before he sat down on a chair and pulled his legs up.

"So…you are from Twilight Town huh? And you met Sora there?" Riku asked and Roxas nodded.

"Sora was sort of a ghost then." He said softly.

"Sora told us he couldn't speak and that you were the only one able to touch him." Riku said which Roxas nodded confirming that too.

"Yeah, Olette tried to shake his hand but their hands slid right through each other."

Riku frowned before he shrugged. "Oh well, at least there was some time he was without pain." He said softly.

Roxas slowly nodded before he stopped and shook his head. "No. He was in pain twice. The first time when my friends met him, he pulled me with him then, and a few days later. He looked so pained and I could do nothing but hold   
him to try and calm him down."

Riku looked up surprised. "He let you hold him? You must have won his complete trust then or else he wouldn't have let you."

Roxas looked at him before he nodded. "I guess... it was hard to communicate." He said as he sighed.

Riku nodded. "Yeah he mentioned that."

They were silent for a while till Riku spoke up again.

"He was hallucinating when it happened. He thought you were in trouble and went out to go help you."

Roxas nodded slowly. "I know. I was there although he couldn't see me."

Riku looked at him a sudden realization in his eyes.

"You pulled him out of the water when he fell in." It wasn't a question but Roxas still nodded.

"He was out there because of me. I couldn't protect him against the rocks at all and I just dove after him, knowing the fall wouldn't hurt me because I was just a ghost."

Riku stared at him, not moving as Roxas sighed.

"I had seen earlier that that woman poured a chemical into his soup and made him eat it. I told him to get out of the house. It's my fault." He said as he looked down.

Riku slowly shook his head after a few moments of silence. "It wasn't your fault. Without you he would have died there. The doctors said the amount of bleach in his system was incredible. If would have killed him. By making him move   
his system worked it through and fought against the poison."

Roxas nodded slowly.

"Why was she poisoning him?" He asked.

Riku sighed. "The two of us were actually very happy on our little island but when Kairi moved here we started wondering about other places, especially Sora wanted to meet people and see the world but his aunt was very protective off   
him after his parents died when he was little. We decided to build a raft so we could sail over the world. It was around that time that Sora started to get sick. At first we thought nothing of it but when it didn't pass we started to worry.   
Sometimes he got a little better but mostly he was bedridden. So many doctors did tests on him but no one could find anything.

He let out a choked laugh.

"One of the doctors actually found traces of bleach in his system once, but it was barely there and it could have come from his white clothing with Sora's clumsiness it was normal his aunt washed his clothes with bleach to get them   
white again."

Roxas looked at him. "Sora's clumsy?" He asked interested.

Riku laughed. "More than anyone else I know. There isn't a single thing he didn't fall off from. But he was never seriously hurt."

The words till now hung in the air even though they weren't spoken and Roxas nodded understandingly.

Riku drank his glass empty and stared at Roxas for a moment but the blond didn't notice as his thoughts were with Sora.

"I'm going to bed; you can use the spare bed in the other room."

Roxas looked up and nodded as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Thank." He said and Riku nodded.

"Riku…can I ask you a question?"

"Sure shoot."

"How does Sora's voice normally sound?" Roxas asked and Riku blinked before he smiled.

"Warm and nice."

Roxas nodded before he stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey Roxas?" Riku asked and Roxas turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come?" The silver haired boy asked him and Roxas blinked.

"Sora's my friend."

Riku nodded with a small smile. "Yeah…Sora's good at making friends."

He said softly and seemed to be talking more to himself then to Roxas but he nodded anyway.

"Good night Riku." He said and closed the door behind him.

"Yeah…good night. Sora's very fond of you…I hope you'll be good to him." Riku said softly as he lied down on the couch and Roxas leaned against the door as he stared at the wall.

"I will." He whispered and a blush crept on his face as he moved from the door and to the bed.

A smile crept to Riku's lips as he heard Roxas words and knew what it meant, even if the blond probably didn't.

Roxas stared at the wall as he lied on the bed before he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

Olette's voice answered and Roxas told her what he had found out.

The three seemed shocked that the brunet was still in the hospital.

They spoke for a bit till Roxas said goodbye with the promise to keep them posted.

Laying the phone away he sighed and thought about Sora as he slowly fell asleep.

The next day all he and Riku did was go to the hospital. And when Riku asked him for his plans Roxas said he was planning to stay here for a while to which Riku offered him to stay with him.

Agreeing the two set out to do some groceries.

They spend their days with either sleeping or visiting Sora and Roxas often stayed with Sora during the night when the nurses forgot to check if everyone had left.

He had traveled home twice to pick up some clothes and the others had visited as well, meeting Riku and Kairi and visiting Sora as they spoke to him softly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas had been on Destiny Islands for two months when he ran to the hospital on a rainy day after little sleep.

He had walked straight to Sora's room, greeting the receptionist and sat down on the chair beside the bed.

He was greeted by one of the nurses who were used to his constant presence by now and she brought him a drink before she shook her head, which meant no change.

Roxas took Sora's hand in his and caressed it as he placed a kiss on it.

As he stared at Sora's sleeping face he smiled a little.

It had taken him a long time to figure out why he was so drawn to the brunet and Riku had bullied him about being even denser then Sora when he had asked Riku about it.

It was clear he was deeply in love with the brunet in the bed and he spend all the time he could with him.

"Hey Sora, I'm back again." He said with a smile.

"You know, it's about time you wake up angel. You're friends really miss you and so do I so can't you just open your beautiful eyes and tell me you’ll be okay?" He asked softly as he rested his head on the bed and pressed a kiss on   
Sora's hand before holding it.

His eyes closed as he slowly drifted off to sleep, being close to Sora.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He opened his eyes when he heard something dripping and looked around to see he was in a completely white room. There was no door or a window as he stared at the completely white room.

"Sora?" He asked when he saw a small boy appear in the corner of the room.

He walked to him and the boy pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them as he looked down, not speaking as tears ran down his cheeks

"Sora!" Roxas said relieved as he kneeled down by the boy.

"Who are you?" The boy asked as he looked up to him with teary eyes.

"I'm a friend." Roxas replied softly, tears appearing in his eyes as he realized Sora didn't recognize him.

"Oh… do you know the way out?" The little boy asked and Roxas shook his head.

"I've been looking for a way out, but I can't find it."

Roxas smiled a little to him. "I think this is a dream."

"Whose dream?" The small brunet asked and teary cerulean eyes looked into Roxas' own.

"I don't know, but to leave you have to wake up."

"But I'm not asleep." The brunet complained and Roxas shook his head.

"You have been sleeping for a long time now." He said as he smiled a little.

"Why didn't I wake up then?" He asked and Roxas' smile saddened.

"Because you were hurt badly and you needed to heal."

"I am?" The boy asked again.

Roxas shrugged. "We won't know until you wake up. Riku and Kairi are really worried about you…and so am I." He added.

"You are worried about me?" The brunet asked surprised.

"Very." Roxas nodded, as he looked down sad.

The boy looked at him judgingly before a warm smile crept over his lips.

"I want to go home Roxas." A much older voice suddenly said softly and Roxas looked up to see the Sora he knew sitting in front of him, dressed in the hospital gown and barefooted.

"Sora…I found you." Roxas said as tears appeared in his eyes.

Sora smiled and took his hands in his own, squeezing them.

"You did?" Sora asked as he entangled their fingers together and kept smiling.

Roxas looked at their hands as a small blush found its way to his cheeks.

"It took me a long time but I did."

"Where am I?" Sora asked softly and tears fell down Roxas' eyes as he listened to the beautiful sound of Sora's soft voice that sounded heavenly and warm in his ears.

"The hospital. You've been in a coma for a very long time."

Sora blinked before he looked down with a sad expression. "In a coma?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, but now it's time to wake up."

Sora looked up to him again. "I don't know how to wake up."

"Just follow my voice, I'll lead you out." Roxas said softly and the brunet smiled warmly again, his eyes shining.

"I'll follow you anywhere." Sora said a bit shyly and Roxas felt his blush increase as he smiled.

"Come home then." Roxas said after he had stared into Sora's eyes for a long time.

Sora nodded and Roxas placed a kiss on his forehead, suddenly not feeling afraid to do so anymore.

Sora smiled as he closed his eyes and Roxas followed his example.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Roxas." Riku's voice said and Roxas opened his eyes to look at him.

"Riku?" Roxas asked as he blinked and sat up straight, his hand never leaving Sora's.

"You weren't home when I woke up so I figured you'd still be with him."

Roxas nodded and rubbed his eyes before they widened.

"Sora." He said and grabbed a fairy tale book of which Riku had told him it was Sora's favorite.

Riku blinked as Roxas began to read out loud but he didn't speak as he just sat down and listened to Roxas' reading, not voicing his confusion.

Hours passed by but Roxas' kept reading the same book over and over again, only pausing to use the bathroom or drink something when he really needed to and made sure Riku took over them.

A bit dumbfounded Riku did as he was told, never once asking for the reason.

When it was late at night Riku stood up as he made himself ready to go home.

Roxas looked up to him, his eyes tired as he had put the book away some time ago and had started telling Sora stupid little things about his friends and things they had done on quiet days.

Riku couldn't resist a smile, as he saw how much the blond cared about Sora and Riku couldn't think of a better person for Sora, as he knew the brunet returned the feelings.

"Are you going Riku?" Roxas asked and Riku nodded.

"I'll say goodbye to the nurses and then I'll come back for a moment." He said as he left the room and Roxas nodded as he looked at Sora.

Tears shined in his eyes as he pressed a kiss to Sora's forehead.

"Please come back to me angel." He whispered.

He slowly sat back, still holding Sora's hand when Riku came back and smiled.

"I'll be off now, I'll see you tomorrow Sora." He said as he brushed the hair out of his face gently and placed a kiss on his forehead.

It was then that Roxas suddenly looked down to his hand and saw he wasn't the only one applying slight pressure anymore.

Their fingers were entangled and a soft pressure was against his hand. Letting out a chocked breath Roxas looked to Sora.

"Sora?" He asked softly, his voice trembling.

Riku frowned and following his gaze before he gasped.

Sora's eyes were slightly open and he stared at them.

"Sora." Roxas immediately pushed the emergency button and leaned to him, as did Riku.

"Hey…hey are you there.”The silver haired said with a trembling voice and Sora shifted his gaze to him as a tiny smile came to his lips, clearly recognizing Riku.

Tears fell down Riku's eyes as he was unable to speak and Roxas felt tears fall down his cheeks as well.

"Hey angel, welcome back."

"Do you know where you are?" Roxas asked again and Sora frowned lightly before he slightly shook his head.

"That's okay…you are in the hospital." Sora just looked at him, his cerulean eyes a bit clouded but never breaking his gaze.

"Can you speak?" Riku asked as Roxas seemed lost for words at the moment and just held his hand close to him.

Sora didn't move his gaze from Roxas as he leaned into his touch when Roxas moved the hair out of his face softly.

"Do you know who we are?" Roxas asked softly.

Sora opened his mouth and seemed to fall quiet for a moment.

"..xas…ku." He whispered and Roxas and Riku smiled with a nod.

"Yeah."

At that moment two doctors came in and let their papers drop as they stared at Sora for a moment.

"Sora." They both said before one of them pulled out a flashlight and flashed it in Sora's eyes.

With a winch Sora closed them and the doctor looked approvingly.

The other doctor checked his vitals.

"Can you tell me your name?" He asked as he looked at Sora.

Sora's gaze was still on Roxas.

"..ra." He whispered before coughing a bit.

Roxas looked at him before he turned around and grabbed a glass of water and put a straw in it, holding it in front of Sora's lips.

"You want some water?" He asked and Sora answered by biting into the straw as he sucked in some water before coughing again.

"Not to fast angel." He said and Sora smiled as he drank slower this time.

After a few mouthfuls of water he let go of the straw and Roxas put the glass away.

"We have to ask you to step out of the room for a while so we can do some tests and ask questions." The doctors said and Riku and Roxas were moved to the hallway.

There they looked at each other and in pure joy Riku pulled Roxas into a hug for a moment, not caring about dignity before he ran to a telephone to presumably call Kairi.

It took the doctors almost a hour before they opened the door.

"Well, his brain functions seem okay as far as we can see without further tests. He will probably have to re-learn how to walk seeing the damage done but we cannot be entirely certain of that as of yet. His vision and hearing are fine   
and I believe that with some practice his voice will return back to normal too.”

He paused and the other doctor took over as Riku squeezed Roxas’ hand in pure happiness.

“You must understand that his healing will take time. His muscles will need a lot of training before he can properly use them again. Not to mention that we do not know the damage they sustained yet. His recovery will take a long time,   
he will not be his old self immediately. He might not even be the person he was completely ever again. You must understand that he has been through hell and it will leave it’s marks”

Roxas nodded, taking the information in and understanding they still had a long way to go as Riku looked at the doctors.

"So he will be able to walk again? And what about his memory?"

The doctors nodded. "It seems like he's got most of his memory. His memory of the last few months before the accident is a little foggy but he has a good memory of you two though."

"For his legs… we'll have to see. He will probably be bound to a wheelchair for some time. No telling how long that will take. He took a very harsh blow to his back and he will have to learn how to walk all over again. But he has feeling in   
his legs so it will be unlikely that he will be paralyzed. He will need a lot of help though, both with washing, bathroom and basically everything in between”

Roxas nodded. "We'll help him." He said and Riku looked at him with a smile as he nodded as well.

"Can we go back in?" Riku asked and the doctors nodded. "Only for a little while and if you are quiet, he needs his rest. If he falls asleep then do not wake him. But for what I can tell you now, Sora is one lucky boy."

They nodded and made their way back to the bed and sat across of each other on the bed and they both took a hand.

Sora's eyes opened upon their touches and he smiled to them before he looked at Roxas.

"Follow home." He whispered and Roxas broke into a smile.

"You did."

Riku let tears fall down his face once more and Sora shifted his gaze to him.

"..ku do.. cry." He said with a stutter as he reached up and tried to whip the tears away.

Riku smiled through his tears and more spilled from his eyes.

"They are happy tears Sora. Good tears." He added when Sora looked confused.

Sora smiled as he nodded slowly before falling his eyes started to grow heavy again and Roxas and Riku just watched him while he fell asleep. Knowing it would be alright.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two years later they were all on Destiny Islands again.

Riku and Kairi sailed to the beach where Sora and Roxas were waiting for them.

Sora waved and smiled to them as they walked into the water to bind the sailing raft.

Riku threw water over Sora, making the other laugh and played with him as Roxas watched them from the shore with a smile.

Sora had come a far way since he woke up from his coma.

His had learned how to walk again and he could use both of his arms to their fullest although his right side didn't come along completely, making him limb a bit. The doctors had said it was something that would probably never   
completely heal.

But the brunet wasn't troubled by it a lot and the others patiently matched him in his speed whenever they went somewhere.

His speech wasn't perfect either as he would sometimes be unable to find words and stutter a little but he managed very well. 

Roxas knew Sora had been very lucky and he realized it every day he looked at him.

As if feeling he was being watched Sora turned to him with a bright smile and Roxas barely had time to answer it before the brunet tackled him into the water, tickling his sides.

Roxas laughed and fought to push Sora off but wasn't able to as Sora had the advantage of being on top. And despite being slightly crippled, the boy was by no means a weak person.

After a while when he had trouble breathing Sora finally let him down and smiled.

"Go home?" He asked and Roxas smiled with a nod.

"Anytime." He said and Sora's smile increased as he hugged him before he stood up, being soaked to the bone but clearly not caring as he soaked Roxas clothing too.

Roxas moved into a standing position as well and hugged Sora back before he kissed him softly on the lips.

Sora answered his kiss as he raised his arms and laid them around his neck.

"Oi, do that in the bedroom lover boys!" Riku called out and Sora laughed as he stuck his tongue out to his silver haired friend.

"Oh shut it." He answered with a laugh before he kissed Roxas again who was laughing and blushing.

Letting go of him again he stuck out his tongue again. "You are just jealous that Kairi won't let you kiss her in pu…public." Sora said with a laugh and Riku colored lightly as he jumped up.

Kairi laughed. "Run Sora!"

Sora chuckled as he ran from Riku who chased him, making Roxas and Kairi laugh.

Roxas smiled as he watched the two best friends play in the sand till Riku tackled Sora and started to tickle him, making Sora laugh, a bright and beautiful sound in Roxas' ears.

Even now, two years later, he still didn't know what had caused Sora to appear on the roof by his house that one fateful night or why he had been the only one able to see or touch him

He had no idea why he had seem Sora's live in his dreams or why he had been drawn to the boy.

Maybe destiny had something to do with it, or maybe it had just been pure luck.

All Roxas knew was that he had never been happier to meet this bright and wonderful person and that alone didn't make him care about the rest as he joined the red haired girl as they ran to their lovers to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story while still being under the impression that Sora, Riku and the few others lived at Destiny Island. Not realizing it’s a play Island. I played game 2 first…so I missed that piece of information somehow.


End file.
